Un mundo sin ti
by legendary
Summary: Volvió del rapto skrull a un mundo que ya no era el mismo. Esperando encontrarse con sus amigos, notó que varios hacían falta. Cuando preguntó por ella, todos le miraron con pesar. Post-Invasión Secreta, POV. Hank Pym Capítulos 4 y 5: Respuestas y El Funeral
1. Capítulo 1: De vuelta al mundo

**UN MUNDO SIN TI**

**Capítulo 1**

**De vuelta al mundo**

-¿Dónde está Janet? – al pronunciar esas palabras, la expresión de todos cambió. Donde había alivio, felicidad, esperanza, ahora se vislumbraba miedo, dolor y un toque de lo que Hank, con el paso del tiempo y sus múltiples altibajos personales, había aprendido a reconocer como lástima.

Luego de un gran esfuerzo y una nunca antes vista muestra de trabajo en equipo entre héroes y villanos, aquellos que habían sido secuestrados por la raza Skrull habían conseguido volver a casa. Al llegar, todo a su alrededor era destrucción y caos. La Invasión había sido detenida una vez más por los Héroes más poderosos del Planeta, pero el costo en vidas y en infraestructura era incalculable y los que estaban en la Tierra no sabían por dónde comenzar a explicar todo lo ocurrido. Para empezar ¿cuándo habían sido suplantados sus amigos? ¿Cuántas de las cosas que se suponía habían hecho, habían hecho en realidad? El día M, La Guerra Civil… las muertes de sus camaradas, la de Steve Rogers... ¿estaban enterados de todo esto? Explicar todo lo ocurrido a quienes no habían estado allí iba a ser imposible. ¿Podrían todos ellos volver a su hogar y seguir con sus vidas donde las habían dejado?

El rostro de Tony, cubierto por la máscara de metal, le daba un aire de suficiencia, de capacidad y liderazgo… pero Hank Pym, sabía que algo andaba mal. Su timbre de voz, el sonido de su cansada respiración, un leve cambio de modulación y de tono que sólo un miembro fundador habría podido reconocer. Dentro de su armadura, seguramente estaba tan desencajado y agotado como el resto… quizá más que ellos. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

Mientras sus ojos viajaban de rostro en rostro en busca de una respuesta, una poderosa mano se colocó en su hombro y al dar con el dueño de la misma, una voz imponente y familiar le habló con un tinte de inseguridad que en su vida le había escuchado.

-Su coraje y valor han sido alabados por todos los confines de los Nueve Reinos, nuestra poderosa compañera y amiga ha luchado como la heroína que siempre ha sido… - Hank temía que esto no fuera una frase común y encerrara un oscuro objetivo, pero intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente… no podría haber pasado algo como lo que más temía ¿verdad? – como la heroína que siempre fue… hasta el final.

El científico rubio buscó en aquéllos ojos asgardianos una señal de broma, de falsedad, de mentira, por lo menos de incertidumbre, pero no encontró más que pena y congoja. Una sensación de vacío se fue formando en su estómago y las órbitas de sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, tratando de buscar cualquier opción que no fuera la que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Reed Richards se posicionó al lado del Dios del Trueno y explicó que unas partículas extrañas habían convertido a Janet en algo como una bomba humana, cuyo cuerpo emanaba una sustancia que destruía al contacto, y que por más que ella se resistía a su destino, estuvo a punto de destruir a todos. Thor entonces explicó su papel y sin más detalle sólo concluyó el relato con la frase final: ella había dado su vida, siendo sacrificada por el bien de todos, a manos de su compañero fundador de largos cabellos rubios.

Una vez terminó la explicación, Hank intentó procesar los hechos tratando de ser lo más objetivo posible, tratando de no involucrar sus sentimientos; más los recuerdos traicioneros le invadían de manera involuntaria.

-_¿Por fin veo un destello de celos en esos bonitos ojos tuyos grandote? _–la voz de Janet retumbó en su cabeza, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa pícara que le acompañó siempre. Y ella ya no estaba allí, ya no estaba. Ya no la volvería a ver.

-_Hank, te prometo que si te quedas congelado en un bloque de hielo, te esperaré…_ \- sus ojos brillantes, su inocencia de jovencita… y el amor que le profesaba, el amor que le transmitió siempre y que le hizo a su vez amarla de la manera más intensa posible, amarla con la vida misma, tanto que no podía vivir sin pensarla ni un momento.

-_Tú fuiste el que quiso mudarse aquí ¡¿por qué no me quedé en Nueva York?!_ – la última vez que la escuchó fue un reproche, sus últimas frases intercambiadas fueron una discusión, su último pensamiento antes de no volver a verla más, fue el fuerte deseo de no verla por un tiempo… ¡y ahora se había ido para siempre!

-Su cuerpo… ¿dónde está? Quiero… necesito verla – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, mirando hacia el suelo sin atreverse a dar la cara a ninguno de los que le habían rodeado.

-Amigo Pym… nuestra Janet estaba destruyendo todo de forma incontrolable no… - Reed se había marchado con Sue rumbo a su hogar, ambos debían estar seguros de que sus hijos estaban bien, y el Señor del trueno no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo explicarse – no podíamos… no había tiempo sólo reaccioné, usé mi martillo e invoqué al Rayo y cuando la luz y el polvo se dispersaron no había nada… si su cuerpo hubiera soportado el rayo, me temo que aun habiendo dejado este mundo, el cuerpo de Janet hubiera seguido…

-Sí, lo entiendo, excretando esa sustancia… - bastante espantosa era la situación como para haber permitido que Thor siguiera torturándose (y torturándolo) con su involuntariamente perturbadora explicación.

-_¡Eres tan listo! Haces que te quiera más y más guapetón _– la voz de ella… su perfume… la sensación de su cabello cuando lo enredaba entre sus dedos… la sensación de su cuerpo menudo a su lado en su cama, la necesidad de abrazarla y aferrarla contra sí con firmeza mientras ella dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

No la iba a volver a ver… no iba a sentir de nuevo su abrazo, o un beso, o a oler su perfume delicado. No iba a volver a regañarlo o a corregirlo o a preocuparse por él. No iba a volver a sonreírle con picardía, o a decir cosas desagradables sobre su ropa o a rogarle mirar mientras se probaba un lote entero de vestidos.

Miraba ajeno al mundo su propia sombra, esperando que una diminuta forma con alas hiciera su repentina aparición y se posara en su cabeza. Siendo ateo como era, se mordió la lengua pero en su mente rogó silenciosamente a Dios para la devolviera, a cambio de lo que fuera, a cambio de su propia vida que, en retrospectiva, no valía nada. Si el mundo fuera justo, ella viviría y él hubiera muerto hace mucho, dejando finalmente libre de sus inventos fallidos y destructivos a la humanidad. Cualquier sonido de batir de alas, cualquier sombra que pasaba a alta velocidad sobre su cabeza, cualquier sensación de calor por la cercanía de alguien a su espalda era una esperanza… pero pasaban los segundos y esta pesadilla no terminaba. ¿Cuándo iba a poner las menudas manos sobre sus ojos y sorprenderle por la espalda burlándose de su reacción sentimental? Conociéndola, le daría un beso y diría que todo iba a estar bien, recriminándole después por haberse deprimido como un tonto en lugar de… en lugar de…

Como si una voz le hubiera llamado, levantó el rostro y buscó a su alrededor hasta dar con un grupo de Skrulls muertos. Sin decir una palabra, miró atrás de sí y con decisión comenzó a avanzar con los puños apretados en dirección a la nave de la que momentos antes había salido. A su alrededor, todos se miraron entre sí, Thor quiso ir tras del rubio científico, pero Tony le detuvo.

-Necesita estar sólo, debemos darle su espa… – mencionó el Hombre de Hierro sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, debido a que de un empujón, el asgardiano lo hizo a un lado.

-Como se nota que ya no lo conoces… ¿qué te pasó Stark? – recriminó el rubio antes de salir corriendo tras su compañero fundador. Y no fue el único, Barton también miró con gesto reprobatorio a su compañero y luego de besar a Morse en la mejilla salió disparado tras el asgardiano. Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la entrada de la nave alienígena, uno por aire y otro por tierra, sólo para que el estruendo de aparatos destruyéndose les alarmara sobre el estado de su compañero.

Efectivamente, al llegar a la sala de controles, Hank se encontraba usando una varilla para golpear algunos paneles dentro del lugar. De inmediato Thor llegó por detrás inmovilizándolo con una llave, mientras Clint intentaba quitarle el arma. No podían darse el lujo de permitir que se lastimara a sí mismo o a otros.

Hank se sorprendió de haber sido abordado de esa manera y luchó contra quienes le detenían de su tarea - ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN? ¡SUÉLTENME! USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN… - forcejeó contra el férreo agarre de su compañero de armas

-Hank, hermano, no tiene sentido destrozar este basurero ¡tienes que estar tranquilo! – Clint intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón

-Vamos a otro lugar, no es bueno que estés aquí… podemos desahogar nuestra pena en otro sitio… - para Thor, la fuerza del antaño Hombre Gigante no representaba gran amenaza, al menos no en esos momentos y no en esas condiciones. Aun así, estaba preparado para todo… después de todo estaban hablando del hombre que podía cambiar al tamaño de un insecto, cambiar al tamaño de un gigante o, lo que es peor, cambiar el tamaño de todo lo que tocase, incluyendo un efectivo arsenal de bolsillo.

El científico dejó entonces de luchar – esa es la idea que tienen de mí ¿no es cierto? – bajó el rostro, soltó los puños y aflojó su cuerpo, en señal de rendición – supongo que no soy el tipo más cuerdo o emocionalmente estable del planeta… de hecho hay una teoría sobre mi salud mental que aún me ronda la cabeza, pero quiero dejar en claro que aún sigo en mis cabales, no he enloquecido… aún. Y no estoy destruyendo todo en un arranque de furia, sólo necesito unos aparatos que se encuentran en esos compartimientos bajo la computadora principal, pero como podrán imaginarse, no tengo llave, necesito forzar las láminas que los cubren.

El par de rubios del equipo improvisado se miraron uno al otro y decidieron de mutuo acuerdo soltar al tercero – lo hubieras dicho antes nerd – Clint arrojó lejos la varilla y se hizo a un lado, posicionándose con los brazos cruzados al lado de Pym, mientras que el asgardiano avanzaba hacia el panel de control – pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo… estás chiflado – de un solo golpe de su martillo, Thor sacó tres de las láminas que cubrían un intrincado manojo de aparatos extraños – estás chiflado si crees que los Vengadores te permitirán estar sólo. Ya sabes, el Reglamento lo estipula claramente.

Thor sonrió dándole espacio a Pym para hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer – me sorprende amigo, tú mismo redactaste gran parte de ese Reglamento, en especial el Artículo 1: "Y llegó un día como ningún otro, en el que los héroes más poderosos del planeta se unieron para enfrentar a enemigos que ningún hombre podría enfrentar sólo" – sonrió luego de recitar y puso las dos manos en los hombros de su amigo - tu memoria es prodigiosa y sin embargo lo has olvidado.

_-Ya podrías dejar ese montón de circuitos e invitarme a bailar ¿no crees ojos azules?_ \- era un momento emotivo, y no podía negar que sentirse apoyado por sus amigos era algo agradable, pero pensar en aquéllos tiempos le llevaba invariablemente a pensar en ella, en los días en los que todo era maravilloso, en la época en la que su relación florecía, en los momentos y los detalles con los que ella le fue llenando la vida hasta que su vida se volvió de ella.

Apartó esos pensamientos y con una sonrisa y miradas significativas agradeció a sus amigos el apoyo – tienen razón, me falta un tornillo – y avanzando, se inclinó y comenzó a arrancar circuitos y a unirlos unos con otros. Se puso de pie y dio varias vueltas entre las montañas de escombros tecnológicos que había por todos lados – y… también un destornillador, Clint ¿puedes ver si hay algo parecido por allí? Busca en el suelo, cualquier pedazo de lámina plana con punta sirve.

Luego de añadir cables e ir de un lugar a otro buscando y agregando cosas, parecía a punto de concluir – necesito algo que me permita poner esto en funcionamiento, una fuente de energía que sea capaz de ponerlo a trabajar sin quemar los delicados componentes de origen orgánico – buscó por todos lados y no encontró nada que le fuera a servir – veamos… si yo fuera un Skrull, ¿dónde pondría algo parecido a un fusible?

Los otros dos lo miraban como si efectivamente estuviera chiflado, dándose cuenta de que ninguno lo podría ayudar realmente – mi intelectual camarada ¿a qué te refieres con componentes de origen orgánico? – preguntó finalmente Thor, quien no era un maravilloso científico, pero si tenía conocimientos en medicina midgardiana, o al menos los tenía su alter-ego Donald Blake - ¿una descarga de mi poderoso martillo no te sería útil en este caso?

Hank lo miró, concentrándose en el martillo, como meditando las posibilidades, dando una respuesta final:

\- La tecnología Skrull no sólo se basa en ingeniería de tipo electrónica, como la tecnología en este planeta, sino que también hace un extenso y singular uso de la ingeniería genética y las aplicaciones de la química orgánica – miró el burdo artefacto que había construido en unos momentos y suspiró – me costó algo de trabajo comprender apenas algunos de sus usos y composición; de hecho, entender los mecanismos de la tecnología Skrull y su funcionamiento era vital para nuestro plan de escape. Por desgracia una descarga de tu martillo quemaría algunos de los componentes, necesito algo menos potente.

Los otros dos, comprendieron de pronto que el hecho de que hubieran derrotado a la avanzada alienígena en tierra, poco o nada tenía que ver con que sus amigos abducidos lograran volver. Posiblemente, el hecho de que hubieran llegado justo al terminar la batalla no era más que una feliz coincidencia… incluso, el escape de ellos pudo haber influido en su victoria o la guerra en la Tierra pudo haber servido simplemente como una buena distracción que les permitiera escapar. Así pues, no sabían absolutamente nada sobre lo que vivieron quienes estaban bajo custodia de los invasores.

-Hank… ¿Qué pasó allá arriba? – preguntó el antiguo Ojo de Halcón, ahora Ronin - ¿cómo escaparon? – posiblemente, esa fue una de las preguntas más serias que el arquero hubiese pronunciado en toda su carrera como Vengador.

Pero el antaño Hombre Hormiga no se sentía con ánimos de responder, de explicar a detalle lo ocurrido. No sólo eso, tampoco se sentía muy capaz de hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias y la dificultad para recordar detalles y momentos en concreto. Muy probablemente, su mente había bloqueado, por su salud mental, algunas de las cosas que había vivido en cautiverio. Otras muchas fueron ejecutadas sin pensarlo mucho, como si hubiese estado la mayor parte del tiempo en un cuerpo que operaba en piloto automático. Finalmente, una parte de él aún se sentía en un sueño, una fantasía en la que por fin habían logrado escapar y llegar a casa todos juntos. Más aún, esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque la guerra hubiese terminado ya con la victoria de la humanidad, Janet había tenido que pagar las consecuencias. No quería estar en un mundo en el que su bella exmujer no estuviera.

-Escapamos hace días, fue complicado; cada uno usó sus habilidades como mejor… – se pasó la mano por la cara cansado – no había villanos o héroes, sólo éramos humanos que queríamos volver a casa… o lo que quedara de ella. La conquista de la prisión fue un paso, la reprogramación del transporte fue otra y el viaje a casa fue eterno… el grado de daño físico y mental fue… diferente en cada uno… - dudaba con cada oración que pronunciaba, se sentía agotado, quebrado, incompleto – los golpes y la tortura física no duraron mucho, en realidad la idea era mantenernos vivos para obtener muestras de ADN originales todo el tiempo, algunos de nosotros fuimos sustituidos más de una vez y fuimos obligados a ver cómo nos sustituían. Nos obligaban a pensar que nosotros también éramos Skrull, pero no lo recordábamos y pensábamos que éramos los originales por un fallo en la transformación. Creemos que buscaban lavarnos el cerebro para que, de ser posible, no sólo no los atacáramos o pensáramos en escapar, sino para que eventualmente lucháramos a favor de ellos pensando que éramos parte de su raza. Susan Storm y Jarvis estaban conmigo, también Elektra y Viper, algunos agentes de HYDRA, de IMA, de SHIELD… ¡Dios! Incluso había gente común y niños y… debíamos salvarlos y protegerlos. Al principio no confiábamos unos en otros, no podíamos saber quién era real o no… era un caos y, luego Bárbara y Jessica también estaban allí y todos lo intentamos. Yo… yo tenía que entender esto – miró enloquecido el pedazo de tecnología alien que había en su mano – tenía que entender, debía hacerlo o todos, todos nosotros íbamos a morir… - su voz se quebró y con lentitud, fue retrocediendo hacia el panel de control inservible de la nave.

Clint no sabía cómo reaccionar y Thor se adelantó, tomando del brazo al científico por temor a que se desvaneciera o perdiera la cabeza, y luego se disculpó – perdón amigo, no pretendíamos hacerte recordar algo tan terrible…

Los ojos azules del científico miraron cansados al dios nórdico y luego a Clint – ella se arriesgó mucho, Bobbi… la lastimaron, pero gracias a ella pudimos descifrarlo, pudimos entender… y no sólo ella, todos… todos fueron tan valientes, tan fuertes… sólo queríamos volver a casa, avisarles lo que estaba pasando, luchar al lado de nuestros verdaderos amigos… queríamos verlos, queríamos disculparnos por todo lo que hicimos, queríamos abrazarlos, verlos vivos… queríamos… queríamos… - su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sobreoxigenar - ella debe escucharme, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa que Janet se fuera, fue mi culpa que esa… cosa me sustituyera, me atrapó porque fui un imbécil… ¿cómo pude pensar que alguien tenía un interés real en mí, en mi trabajo? ¿Cómo no lo supe? Lo último que le dije a Jan es que no la quería conmigo… pero no quería que me dejara… no quería que se terminara así… tiene que escucharme… ella tiene que perdonarme… no puede irse sin que le diga que la amo… que siempre, siempre…

Clint entonces lo tomó de la ropa y comenzó a sacudirlo – Hank, tranquilo, todo eso ya pasó, todo aquello terminó ¿entiendes? Estás aquí, con nosotros y ella… ella siempre te quiso mucho Hank, ella sabía cuánto la querías, siempre lo supo, hasta el último instante…

-¡NO! Ella lo escuchará de mi… en cuanto la encuentre, se lo diré y entonces todo estará bien… - miró como enloquecido al arquero y soltándose de él y de Thor, señaló la máquina – los skrull tienen tecnología capaz de detectar diferentes tipos de energía a un nivel subatómico, incluso pueden captar las diferencias mínimas entre un tipo de información genética y otra, debido a que, principalmente, debían ser capaces de detectar a uno de su raza, entre un millón de humanos comunes, lo vi muchas veces: cuando intentábamos hacernos pasar por ellos, nos descubrían gracias a estos aparatos. Si se nivelan adecuadamente, con este mecanismo de radar y este tipo de circuitos cuasi-orgánicos, es posible detectar seres en concreto a niveles dimensionales distintos, no sólo en este universo, sino en todos los universos paralelos que existen por sobre y por debajo del nuestro – mientras hablaba, aumentó su tamaño y con el enorme puño, golpeó una pared, donde habían ocultas varias armas, tomó una, la lanzó al suelo y la pisó con fuerza, destrozándola – me refiero claro, al al subverso, al interverso, al bajoverso, al nanoverso y el microverso – adoptó su tamaño normal de nuevo y buscó entre los restos de arma, tomando una pequeña esfera brillante la cual hizo levemente más grande por medio de las partículas Pym en su cuerpo, mediante un suave roce y se sentó en el suelo a ensamblarla con lo que ya tenía – todo lo que tengo que hacer, es detectar el tipo de energía que Janet estaba generando cuando aumentó de tamaño y luego localizar concentraciones estadísticamente significativas de esa energía a nivel subatómico en los diversos planos. Finalmente, aislaré las que estén conformadas por flujos energéticos con movimiento continuo, con el fin de diferenciar las que provienen de cuerpos inertes y las que provienen de entes orgánicos y entonces, iré por ella… no es tan difícil, sólo debo superar mis límites y empequeñecerme o agrandarme lo necesario para conseguirlo. Cuando la tenga podré traerla conmigo y entonces… entonces todos se sentirán como unos tontos por creerla muerta… - aparentemente más tranquilo, luego de explicar el plan, dejó que una sonrisa confiada adornara su rostro y mientras unía las terminales de ambos artefactos de la manera correcta, pensó en ella de nuevo.

-_Me pregunto si alguna vez me acostumbraré a tus discursitos incomprensibles, mi guapo Ojos Azules_ – escuchó a su Avispa recriminarle con dulzura en sus recuerdos.

-_Eres un presumido Hank Pym, ¡cualquiera que te conozca un mínimo sabría que detrás de ese hombre tímido y guapo se esconde un ego más grande que tu uniforme de Hombre Gigante!_ – le había dicho ella una vez y sonrió, pensando en que entre más rápido la hallara, mejor.

Por su lado, sus dos compañeros se miraron uno al otro con preocupación, si en algo estaban de acuerdo, era en que Pym no estaba bien, su largo, veloz y casi neurótico discurso dejaba entrever que el curso de los acontecimientos le había afectado más de lo que en un principio creyeron. Con todo, si ello hacía sentir mejor al bioquímico, ¿por qué impedírselo? ¿Y si tuviera algo de razón?

Thor quería creer en sus palabras, mejor la opción del gigantón a una vida de llevar sobre sus hombros la muerte de su amiga y compañera de años. Una leve esperanza se formó en los corazones de ambos, pero detrás de esa luz, una sombra de duda no dejaría su lugar hasta ver a la Avispa sana y salva.

...

_Para mi Yukime Hiwatari. Te amo cielo._

**Disclaimer:** El presente fue creado con fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Disney, Fox, Sony y los respectivos titulares de cada uno de ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Búsqueda

**Capítulo 2**

**La búsqueda**

Habían llegado al lugar en donde todo había ocurrido. Hank había insistido en ir caminando, pero Carol se negó en redondo, una vez que decidió unirse a ellos. Los tres parecían determinados a encontrar su amiga y, aunque ella era más escéptica al respecto, no podía negar que deseaba que lo consiguieran.

Así pues, cargó con su fuerza sobrehumana al científico y volando le llevó a donde la Avispa había sido vista por última vez. En cuanto los pies de Pym tocaron el suelo, una lluvia de piedras le cayó encima, proveniente de un grupo de adolescentes, quienes le atacaban furiosos como si estuvieran atacando a un Skrull. Carol les gritó que se detuvieran, pero en respuesta, los jóvenes comenzaron a atacarla a ella también, hasta que un furioso Hombre Maravilla les amenazó con tirarles una enorme roca si no se marchaban. La amenaza se hizo más patente cuando Clint Barton y Thor se hicieron presentes en la escena, por lo que los jovencitos huyeron entre los escombros de los edificios destruidos.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó Pym indignado - ¿es que acaso no han visto suficiente destrucción? Pequeños vándalos…

Carol y Simon se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo perfectamente que el motivo por el que los jovencitos habían atacado a Hank, era porque el skrull que había suplantado a su amigo fue uno de los más activos portavoces de los deseos de la Reina frente a la humanidad entera. Su imagen, no como skrull, sino con el rostro de Henry Pym, dio la vuelta al mundo en los noticieros en todas las lenguas, exigiendo la rendición de la raza humana. En un primer momento, Carol se había negado a llevarlo a Central Park caminando precisamente por ese motivo.

Era importante avisarle de ello al antaño Hombre Gigante, pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hacerlo. En esos momentos, Hank se había dado a la tarea de buscar rastros de energía y estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar lo que fuera que le diera signos del paradero de Janet.

-Este tipo de energía es único… de hecho, no lo comprendo del todo. Tendré que analizarlo después para poder determinar cómo fue que transformaron a Janet en un catalizador – la máquina emitía pitidos extraños y estos aumentaban su volumen conforme se movía por el lugar.

-Henry, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? – preguntó Carol, deseando ser un tanto más útil en la búsqueda.

-Por favor, que nadie se acerque, podrían distraerme o darme señales difusas ¿está toda esta zona despejada? – sin mantenerse parado en un solo sitio, Hank siguió recolectando lecturas de los restos de energía, hallando varios focos de la misma en un área amplia.

-Ya me encargué – una voz robótica se dejó escuchar, mientras el Hombre de Hierro aterrizaba cerca de Simon Williams – no hay nadie en un kilómetro a la redonda, tienes luz verde para hacer… lo que sea que estés haciendo amigo, al menos de momento.

-Busco a Janet – miró el científico a su amigo con confianza en sí mismo – y voy a encontrarla pronto – para después reanudar su tarea, escaneando cada rincón.

En silencio, los Vengadores montaron guardia en el lugar. De vez en cuando, llegaban algunos otros amigos y permanecían allí hasta que alguien más venía a relevarlos. No era sólo cuidar a Hank de cualquier ataque, sino que todos deseaban estar allí cuando Henry diera la noticia de que la había encontrado. La esperanza renació en los corazones de todos porque, si Jan volvía, las cosas no estarían tan mal, quizá todo tenía una solución, el mundo no estaba tan destrozado como todos imaginaban. En su momento, el aparentemente invencible Capitán América se había ido y poco a poco todos habían aprendido a aceptarlo, pero que Janet no estuviera más, que una fundadora, la única fundadora femenina, la valiente mujer que fungía como la madrina y el espíritu de los Vengadores se hubiera ido, era como una mala broma. Pronto estaría de nuevo riendo entre todos, hablando de lo tonto que sonaba el que todos la creyeran muerta.

Las horas pasaban, y Hank se negaba a probar alimento. Incluso Bobbi y Sue, quienes habían estado a su lado durante el escape de los abducidos, sabían que hacía algún tiempo que el hombre no comía de manera decente, pero incluso a ellas se negaba. No quería tener ni un segundo de descanso, no podía darse ese lujo, no hasta hallarla.

-_Hank, debes comer y dormir, deja ese tonto experimento y descansa de una buena vez Señor obsesivo_ – escuchó la voz de su Avispa regañándolo en sus recuerdos.

-Cuando vuelvas, comeremos juntos Jan… iremos a cenar y te invitaré a bailar, te lo prometo cariño – susurró mientras analizaba un trozo de roca que tenía restos concentrados de la energía.

Anocheció y algunos de los Vengadores permanecieron allí. Logan estaba despierto, al igual que Thor. Spiderman estaba dormido y Reed Richards había sustituido a su esposa, a quien había mandado a dormir. Clint y Bobbi estaban abrazados, dormidos entre la hierba, custodiados por Carol Danvers y Jessica Drew, quienes permanecían regios al pie del cañón, esperando por noticias.

Veinticuatro horas después, las esperanzas se iban perdiendo al compás de la lluvia. Luke Cage y su esposa habían dado la alerta de que su bebé había desaparecido, por lo que un nutrido contingente de Vengadores había ido a buscar por todos los lugares posibles. El mismo Tony había tenido que marcharse, debido a que al parecer, sus posesiones estaban siendo inventariadas y confiscadas. Las noticias para el Hombre de Hierro habían ido de mal en peor, fue relevado de la noche a la mañana de su puesto como Director de SHIELD, la Mansión de los Vengadores había sido confiscada, por lo que todos fueron desalojados, Empresas Stark y todas sus afiliadas estaban siendo objeto de duras auditorías e incluso las armaduras que había hecho estaban siendo requisadas por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos para ser entregadas (especialmente la de Iron Patriot) a nada más y nada menos que Norman Osborn, quien de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto el héroe que salvó al mundo de la Invasión.

Todo era caos para Tony Stark, pero si tan sólo Hank pudiera encontrar a Janet, sería una mortificación menos, una causa de alegría en medio de tantas malas noticias.

Casi treinta y nueve horas habían pasado y no había rastros de nada, ni siquiera un suspiro de la Avispa, ni una señal de que la búsqueda podía arrojar algún resultado. Incluso los Cage habían hallado a su nena y él seguía allí en Central Park. Pronto la respuesta se volvió evidente para todos: Jan no iba a volver. El problema era que Henry se negaba a detenerse, no importaba lo que le dijeran, todos estaban seguros de que se negaría en redondo a pesar de la insistencia de quien fuera.

Visión fue el primero, se acercó y trató de hacerle entrar en razón con la fría racionalidad de la que la Inteligencia Artificial estaba dotado. Hank simplemente le había pedido con firmeza que no se metiera, puesto que él era el creador de su creador y sabía lo que hacía. Cuando Reed Richards intentó hacerle notar que su búsqueda no había arrojado evidencia significativa de que Jan fuera a aparecer, Hank mencionó que tampoco había arrojado evidencia en contra y que él mejor que nadie conocía la amplitud de los universos alternos en los que estaba buscándola.

Estaba visto pues, que nadie lograría nada razonando con una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo; todo lo que cualquiera dijera, sería usado en su contra ya que, si algo caracterizaba a Hank Pym, no era una inteligencia superior como la de Reed Richards, o una maravillosa capacidad de vislumbrar el futuro, como la de Tony Stark; lo que le caracterizaba realmente, era su capacidad inusitada de hacer ver cualquier imposible, como algo posible, convertir cualquier cosa, por absurda que fuera, en una realidad. Fue cuando Clint lo intentó.

-Compañero, ya basta, a Jan no le gustaría que te obsesionaras con esto, debemos ser fuertes y entender que se acabó ¿no crees? – era espantoso ser quien sugiriera que la búsqueda terminara, pero era lo mejor. Henry sólo se limitó a ignorarlo y seguir escaneando pedazos de césped especialmente radiados.

-Déjala descansar socio… - había intentado Logan, donde Clint había fallado – las heroínas como ella merecen un buen descanso… - el recuerdo de Jean siempre estaba presente en su mente, por lo que sabía cómo se sentía el científico, sin embargo, tampoco recibió respuesta.

Parecía que nada podía hacer que Hank Pym cediera en su objetivo. Registró una y otra vez sin hallar nada, pasó varias veces por los mismos puntos y nada, la radiación comenzó a disminuir su concentración y él se negaba a concluir, se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería creer en la posibilidad de que Janet estuviera muerta.

-Tío Hank… por favor – la joven Cassie Lang tocó su hombro y con lágrimas en los ojos se plantó frente a él, obligándolo a verla – yo sé que duele, lo sé… pero tienes que dejarla ir… - tomó sus manos, que aferraban el aparato que había estado usando para escanear y le miró directamente, tratando de hacerle ver que no era el único herido, el único que había perdido a alguien – por favor tío Hank… déjala ir…

Pym la miró, como si fuera la primera vez. Desmejorado, enloquecido, desaliñado, demacrado… pintada en su rostro la angustia de saber que la búsqueda llegaba a su fin. Cassie, por su parte, había crecido, ya no era una pequeña niña, ya no era alguien a quien se necesitara cuidar, era una jovencita que pronto sería una mujer, ahora era ella quien protegía a los demás.

-Cassie… – sabía que la jovencita le comprendía, más que nadie ella conocía el dolor de perder a alguien amado en una guerra. Una de las últimas cosas de las que se enteró, fue del fallecimiento de Scott, pero nunca pudo estar allí para decirle a ella cuánto le había dolido la pérdida de su amigo también. Ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo con compasión y dolor.

-Él también se fue – la voz de la pequeña dama se quebró, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – murió para proteger este mundo y a sus seres amados – pero donde la tristeza se hacía presente, de pronto apareció un destello de decisión, de valor. Un valor que se parecía muchísimo al que en su momento la misma Janet había reflejado – ahora soy Estatura, y es mi turno de luchar por aquello en lo que él creyó… es nuestro turno de hacer todo lo posible para honrarlos – y con una triste sonrisa, la joven acarició la mejilla de su tío honorario, el hombre que le había dado sus poderes a su padre y que de algún modo, también le había dado a ella su poder actual.

-_Hank Pym, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti_ – recordó la declaración de amor que le había hecho Janet en su primera aventura juntos, como equipo, aquélla ocasión en la que derrotaron al cosmoniano que había asesinado a Vernon Van Dyne… recordó su dulce voz juvenil, rebosante de sinceridad y de inocencia. Cassie era apenas un poco más pequeña de lo que lo había sido Janet cuando se puso el traje de la Maravillosa Avispa por primera vez. Sus motivaciones eran muy parecidas: ambas lo hicieron por un padre que falleció persiguiendo sus ideales. Ahora, la pequeña Cassie intentaba consolarlo, intentaba cuidar de él ¿No se suponía que debía ser al revés?

Gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, como si las nubes lloraran también a los caídos. ¿Cuántos más habrían fallecido sin que él lo supiera? – lo lamento linda, Scott era un gran hombre, un gran amigo… ¡lo lamento tanto! – y soltando su dispositivo de origen skrull, la abrazó y dejó que la lluvia simulara lágrimas en su rostro, sin poder realmente llorar, sin poder evitar que el nudo en su garganta creciera y el vacío en su estómago se hiciera más notorio.

Luego de un rato, en el que todos respetaron la escena privada entre la joven y el científico, un grupo de helicópteros negros llegó. Eran muy parecidos a los de SHIELD, pero eran negros completamente, sin insignia. Un agente habló entonces, por medio de altavoz, ordenando que todos los presentes abandonaran Central Park. El lugar sería acordonado, toda la tecnología tendría que ser entregada y todos aquéllos fuera de la ley, fuera del Registro, serían aprehendidos, todo por orden de Norman Osborn.

Hank Pym miró con dificultad en dirección a los reflectores que le apuntaban y sorprendido, miró cómo Carol se acercaba a dar un informe a esos tipos, explicando que estaban haciendo un memorial y que en cuanto terminara, podrían aprehender a todos. Simon lanzó una mirada significativa a Clint y luego a Luke y a su mujer y, mientras volaba hacia los helicópteros también, como cubriendo el campo visual de los agentes, en tierra varios de sus compañeros se fueron dispersando bajo la lluvia. Spiderman fue despertado de su sueño y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, salió tan pronto como pudo de allí… Cassie se hizo pequeña y se escabulló por el húmedo césped. No comprendía lo que pasaba, ¿qué diablos era ese Registro? Finalmente, Thor, enfadado, exigió que les dejaran en paz con su pena, mientras blandiendo su martillo, hizo que varios relámpagos cegaran a los recién llegados, cubriendo lo que quedaba del escape de sus compañeros.

-¡Han escapado! Todas las unidades, salgan en busca de los renegados – indicó el agente con el altavoz – el Señor Osborn se enterará de esto – vio como amenazaba con la mirada a Carol y los demás – y serán ustedes quienes paguen las consecuencias.

La luz del reflector se detuvo en un cierto punto. Hank siguió con la mirada su trayectoria, a través de la lluvia y halló su aparato, tirado en el suelo. Sabía que si Osborn se hacía con el dispositivo, podría escudriñarlo hasta hallar la manera de hacerlo funcionar. Eso podría en peligro cada universo capaz de ser captado por la pequeña máquina, Osborn era un hombre codicioso, sediento de poder y conocimientos, por lo que toda civilización, independientemente de su tamaño estaba en peligro si era descubierta por él.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Simon Williams, quien comprendiendo al instante, cubrió por un momento el reflector con su cuerpo, pasando en frente de él. Cuando la luz volvió a golpear de lleno en el piso, el aparato ya no estaba. Sólo estaba Hank de pie, mirando el lugar, bañado en agua por la lluvia torrencial que aún caía.

El helicóptero, aterrizó con trabajo en tierra firme y el agente bajó molesto, enfrentando a Pym, quien no lo miró, sólo siguió contemplando el suelo cabizbajo - ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué era eso que estaba en el suelo? ¿En dónde está? – inquisidor, el agente de Osborn comenzó a preguntar a todos los que aún se encontraban en la escena, obteniendo tantas respuestas como partidarios a su causa en el lugar – el Señor Osborn sabrá de todo esto, y ustedes tendrán que obedecer en todo lo que él requiera, porque ahora él es el rostro de Los Vengadores... esta vez se salieron con la suya, pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte. La ley está a favor de Norman Osborn, y ustedes saben que la ley se cumple – y acercando su rostro al de Hank, le espetó con desdén - quienes no cumplan con la ley o la entorpezcan, serán reconocidos como rebeldes y recibirán su castigo.

Hank no se movió de su lugar. Entre la lluvia, poco pudieron distinguirse sus azules ojos levantándose para enfrentar al tipo que le amenazaba – no te conozco amigo, tampoco sé nada sobre la ley de la que hablas… pero si te diré que no respondo ante criminales, por más que se crean héroes.

El rostro del agente era un poema a la estupefacción, no creyó que el científico le fuera a responder así, pero antes de que dijera o hiciera nada más, un fuerte brazo le alejó de Pym y la voz del señor del trueno se hizo escuchar – Mortal: tus amenazas no son más que un alarde vacío. Si tu preciado Osborn quiere venir a castigarnos, que lo haga él mismo, de otro modo, deja tu arrogancia aquí entre la lluvia y lárgate antes de que tengamos ocasión de defendernos por esta afrenta.

El agente se soltó como pudo del agarre del dios nórdico y dando dos pasos atrás, se acomodó la ropa, mirándolo retador - ¿Afrenta? ¡Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo!

-Y acaso mortal, ¿es tu trabajo importunarnos mientras recordamos a nuestros caídos? Por la belleza de la Ciudad Dorada, juro que si no te marchas ahora mismo y nos dejas con nuestro dolor, usaré sobre ti mi poderoso martillo – Thor apuntó con su arma al hombre, quien apretó los dientes con frustración, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su helicóptero a grandes zancadas. Aún no tenía suficiente autoridad, pero en cuanto se la dieran, se vengaría de esos pobres diablos que se hacían llamar héroes. Si todo seguía así, no tendría que esperar mucho, antes de que sus rostros estuvieran entre los más buscados y entonces, podría simplemente disparar a matar.

Mientras tanto, Pym sintió cómo los componentes de su máquina yacían aplastados bajo su pie. En un instante, tuvo que reducir y pisar el aparato de origen skrull para luego hundirlo en el césped mojado con el fin de que fuera indetectable. Afortunadamente, su aspecto verdoso favoreció que se confundiera con el lodo y el pasto del parque, pero el tratar así el aparato, hizo que se destrozara, sin posibilidades de volver a armarlo. Había usado componentes únicos para hacerlo, componentes que ya no había a mano. Aunque de todos modos, antes de que llegaran esos helicópteros, había decidido que no buscaría más.

_-Jan, arriesgaste la vida por mí en ese hormiguero, atacando a una Reina con un simple trozo de alambre… nunca lo olvidaré… nunca…_ \- recordó esa ocasión, en la que ella se negó a marcharse estando ellos atrapados con un ejército de hormigas rojas.

_-Te confundes, mi adorable chiflado, mi vida carecería de sentido si yo te perdiera… -_le había contestado ella en aquél tiempo.

-Mañana… mañana iré a solicitar los servicios funerarios… - comentó con voz apagada, apretando los puños con un nudo en la garganta – será algo simple, sencillo, pero – su voz se quiebra, pero las lágrimas se niegan a salir – quisiera que hubiera muchas flores… y que todos pudieran estar allí… es lo que ella habría querido.

-Yo te acompaño Hank – se escuchó la voz de Carol Danvers – y también me encargaré de que tengamos una tregua, al menos por ese día todos los Vengadores y amigos estaremos realmente unidos, sólo déjamelo a mí – se acercó a él, brindándole su apoyo, pero el científico simplemente dio vuelta y entre el césped y los escombros, caminó hasta su antiguo laboratorio, no quería saber ya nada más.

_-Con todo te compensaré, como sea Jan, lo juro –_había dicho en ese entonces.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se sentó en el suelo, pensando detenida y largamente su siguiente movimiento - el megaverso… y el bajoverso… aún no te he encontrado Janet... - sentenció. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarla ir, y aunque los demás no supieran, continuaría su búsqueda, aunque tuviera que hacerla él sólo

_Con todo te compensaré, como sea Jan. Lo juro..._

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, entre ellos Marvel Comics, Disney, Sony y Fox. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos sin afán de lucro.


	3. Capítulo 3: Duelo

**Capítulo 3**

**Duelo**

Carol había llamado para avisar que había conseguido una cita con los de la Funeraria, fue muy amable en ocuparse, puesto que él no se sentía con ganas de nada.

Cuando dejó a sus compañeros en Central Park, luego de que la búsqueda hubiese terminado, se dirigió a su antiguo laboratorio, el que tenía cuando la conoció. Aquél lugar le traía recuerdos, sus primeros sueros y concentrados de Partículas Pym, sus investigaciones con Dragon Man, la creación de Ultron, la creación de la Avispa… Janet…

-_Sólo siento un pequeño pinchazo, ¿falta mucho?_ – esa ocasión, cuando le entregó sus alas, todo para convertirla en una joven y bella avispa… la Maravillosa Avispa… su Avispa.

Cuando pensó que había cometido un error al haber ido a ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que no había en realidad otro sitio al cual pudiera ir que no tuviera nada que ver con ella. La Mansión de los Vengadores era el lugar en el que su relación había florecido, había fotos de ellos, cada rincón había sido testigo de miradas, besos, encuentros…

La Mansión Van Dyne era el lugar donde él y Jan vivieron como marido y mujer, el lugar que fue testigo de los maltratos y el dolor al que su bella amada fue sometida por él mismo. Definitivamente no se pararía por ese lugar… sería el último lugar de la Tierra al que iría a vivir.

Finalmente, estaba la Torre, pero no iría allí. No era la Mansión, nada era como antes, las cosas de ella seguramente seguían allí. No quería nada con ese lugar. Pronto, su mente dejó de divagar para recordar lo que el agente aquél le había dicho: Norman Osborn tenía ahora el control de los Vengadores, con todo y la Torre, con todo y la Mansión, con todo y SHIELD. Era una pesadilla.

-Nena, si estuvieras aquí, volverías a morir – le había comentado a una de las fotografías de su viejo escritorio, sonriendo irónico, sentado aún en el rincón del suelo en el que se había derrumbado nada más llegar.

Ahora, treinta horas después, seguía sentado, mirando a la nada, sólo recordando cada instante pasado a su lado, cada palabra de las últimas que se dijeron, cada segundo lejos en un lugar extraño a la deriva en el espacio. La máquina contestadora cercana, recopilaba las llamadas que le hacían sus compañeros, incluyendo la llamada de Carol, que no contestó. En el altavoz, dejó ella el mensaje de que todo estaba listo, pero que necesitaban tener una reunión con él para ultimar los detalles. No quería nada, no quería saber de nadie, no quería aceptarlo, no aún.

-Estás viva, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero supongo que ellos no están listos para entenderlo cariño – dijo a la fotografía de la Avispa en su escritorio. Desde el marco, ella sonreía joven, hermosa, inocente.

-_No me gusta cómo salió esta foto… y además es muy vieja ¿es ese mi primer traje de Avispa? _– había dicho ella cuando la vio enmarcada en su escritorio – _creo que te la cambiaré por una nueva, ¿cuál de mis trajes te gusta más? Yo elegiría el morado_ – le había dedicado un guiño coqueto y había insistido mucho en ello, pero él siempre se negó. Se levantó y tomó el marco entre sus manos. Acarició la foto con afecto, con dulzura.

-No es que no me gustaran tus trajes nuevos Jan… - dijo melancólico -es que en esta foto sales justo como cuando te conocí, la verdadera Janet, antes de ser la mujer en la que te convertí con mis desplantes – la culpa lo invadía, así como la tristeza – y este es el único traje que diseñé para ti… el traje que torpemente hice para quien sería mi compañero… nunca imaginé que la frívola Janet Van Dyne se convertiría en eso… y mucho más.

Carol había mencionado que necesitarían una fotografía para el servicio. Quizá entre sus manos tenía la fotografía perfecta.

-Carol, soy Hank – la llamó una vez pudo deshacerse, a duras penas, del nudo en su garganta – ya tengo la foto y… estoy bien, ¿a dónde paso por tí?

-¡Hank! ¡Oh Dios!, me alegra tanto que me hayas devuelto la llamada… si, ya tengo todo listo, sólo son detalles y… bueno, por el pago no te preocupes, creo que Jan tenía un seguro reserv…

-Sí, lo sé, ambos tenemos un seguro en la misma compañía, sólo que no tengo la póliza ¿ya la tienes tú? – dados los peligros a los que se enfrentaban, ambos habían ido juntos a buscar un seguro, diferente del que les había ofrecido Tony Stark, en aquélla época en la que la mayoría aún no sabía que era la misma persona que Iron Man.

-Sí ya lo tengo, pero me temo que necesitaremos algunas firmas… Janet firmó como tu esposa, me parece que aún lo era. No tiene más familiares que sus tíos y una prima, pero te nombró a ti como beneficiario de todo. Hank… sobre su testamento…

-Carol… ¿Podemos hablarlo después? No me siento muy bien…

-¡Claro! Tienes razón, ahm… podemos tocar el tema mañana. Y no te preocupes por el transporte, pasaremos por ti en auto, así será más rápido.

-De acuerdo… - respondió sin ánimos de replicar nada – te espero aquí entonces ¿a qué hora?

-A las diez. ¿Tienes ropa? ¿Te hace falta algo?

-No linda, gracias, estoy bien… creo que tengo algo apropiado por allí…

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Hay… mucho de qué hablar, quizá vayamos a comer a algún lado mañana luego de la cita, iremos Simon y yo ¿está bien?

-Sí, gracias, ahm… tengo que colgar, estoy cocinando, nos vemos mañana – no esperó a que ella contestara, solo colgó la bocina y se derrumbó de nuevo cerca del mueble del teléfono. Herencias, papeles, pertenencias… no quería saber nada de nada.

Luego de pasar algunas horas sentado, decidió ir a su habitación en la planta alta. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, incluso el aire. Abrió las ventanas y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a su guardarropa. Janet había insistido en comprarle muchísima ropa que no tenía intención de utilizar. Trajes de diferentes colores y estilos, algunos los usó una vez en algún evento con ella, quizá en algún otro momento, pero la mayoría ni siquiera fueron estrenados. Buscó entre los ganchos, mirando ropa que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, en modelos que en algún momento estuvieron en los más caros escaparates y hoy, parecían reliquias, aunque no fuera muy lejano el tiempo en el que fueran creados.

Tomó un traje, aún envuelto en plástico. Lo miró largamente recordando la ocasión en que, como muchos otros, fue comprado por ella.

-_Es necesario que tengas ropa para toda ocasión Hank, cocteles, fiestas, bodas, bailes… funerales ¿qué haremos cuando nos inviten al funeral de algún famoso? Obviamente vernos acongojados, ¡pero elegantes!_ – así había hablado la mujer mientras señalaba todo lo que se tendría que probar ese día. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, y sólo habían comprado la mitad de los trajes elegidos, entre ellos éste.

_-¿Ves? Luces guapísimo Ojos Azules, solo espero no verme muy mal ante las cámaras coqueteando contigo en medio de un funeral ¡galán!_ – comentó cuando se probó las prendas frente a ella, acomodando la solapa y pasando sus manos por entre las telas, como imaginando la escena.

Se miró ante el espejo y pasó su mano por donde ella había pasado las suyas en aquélla ocasión. Había pensado en lavar el traje, pero por algún motivo, no quiso hacerlo. Se lo quitó, lo bañó en loción de caballero y lo puso en la corriente de aire para que se le quitara el olor a guardado.

Bajó a su laboratorio y miró el desastre. En algún momento había tomado lo que le iba a servir más y se lo llevó a la Mansión. Posteriormente, cambió de lugar al mudarse con Jan a su hogar como matrimonio, al final, en su viejo laboratorio sólo quedaba precisamente eso: cosas viejas.

Encendió una vieja pantalla receptora de emisiones y trató de sintonizar cualquier señal. En la televisión local sólo se hablaba de Skrulls… en la internacional también. Tomó asiento en un sillón cercano, mientras los noticieros hablaban de Osborn en todos los idiomas, de Stark, del Cap, de Thor. Mediante un control cambiaba la frecuencia a sintonizar en actitud desganada, mirando, pero no observando realmente nada, sólo matando el tiempo hasta que, en una de las frecuencias, de origen ruso, comenzaron a hablar de la Avispa. Fue cuando lo vio…

Pasaron un video, que fue tomado desde el aire con helicóptero, en el que se veía como Van Dyne gritaba y se retorcía, emanando energía desconocida, con efectos destructivos a toda escala. Un objeto volador, blandió otro objeto. Resultó ser el mismo Thor, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que ella se había convertido en una gigante. ¿Cuándo y cómo lo logró? Eso él no lo sabía, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado, la escena terminaba con un espantoso grito de la mujer de su vida y una terrible explosión.

La piel se le puso de gallina, mirando inmóvil cómo todo ocurría. Con la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, sintió frustración de no estar allí, de no haber podido hacer nada por ella. ¿Dónde estaba cuando ella estalló así? ¿Cómo no escuchó ese grito que a partir de esos momentos se convertiría seguramente en el trasfondo cotidiano de sus pesadillas?

Pronto se repitió la escena, esta vez tomada desde una cámara aficionada en tierra. Nadie pudo hacer nada, ni Reed, ni Tony… ni siquiera Stephen Strange, con su magia, ni el pobre diablo que tomaba las imágenes con su cámara… ¿CÓMO DIABLOS NADIE HIZO NADA?

\- Jan… - su voz se quebró, sintió furia… sintió impotencia. Miró como en cámara lenta los ojos aterrados de Janet y escuchó el espantoso grito hasta el final. Su rostro horrorizado miró a través de la pantalla el rostro aterrado y desencajado de su Avispa y finalmente una solitaria lágrima resbaló hacia sus mejillas. Un cúmulo de emociones se apoderó de él, mientras un grupo de recuerdos de pesadilla invadían su mente. Él golpeando a Janet, él discutiendo con Janet… Janet estallando en miles de partículas, fulminada por un rayo mientras aún se escucha su desgarrador grito de horror en el aire. Lentamente llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, tiró con fuerza de sus rubios cabellos y gritó su dolor con todas las fuerzas que aún conservaba.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se hacía un ovillo en la esquina del asiento en el que estaba, mientras gemía y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas – n-no… no… Jan… mi amor… quier… ¡NOOO! – no podía articular palabras, sólo se cubrió el rostro y abrazándose a sí mismo con sus temblorosas manos, gritó y lloró por horas hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas y finalmente, se quedó dormido.

El grito de Janet se reprodujo una y otra vez en su mente, mientras ambos, marido y mujer, eran usados para experimentos Skrulls cuando de pronto escuchó una bocina de auto. Abrió los ojos y tomó consciencia de dónde estaba. Un momento le bastó para recordar la mayor parte, el lugar en el que estaba, lo que le había ocurrido a su esposa. Se corrigió mentalmente cuando el prefijo 'ex' acudió a él y apagó su pantalla con el control, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una bocina llamaba insistente y entonces escuchó a alguien bajar del auto. Suspiró sabiendo que Carol estaba por tocar a su puerta, así que se dirigió a abrirle. Al verla notó en su expresión lo que ya sabía: seguramente lucía fatal.

-Hank… uhm… - no era buena intentando disimular - imagino que no estás listo ¿q-quieres que espere en el auto? Hay tiempo…

-No, pasa Carol, sólo… - abrió su puerta e involuntariamente miró hacia el interior de su viejo hogar, notando por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado allí que el lugar era, como él, un desastre. Sintió algo de vergüenza, pero aun así la dejó pasar – sólo tomaré un baño rápido, dame cinco minutos ¿sí? – se acomodó el cabello como pudo y notó que aún llevaba puesto el traje de Yellow Jacket que había robado de los Skrull. Aparentemente ellos tenían montones de copias de la ropa de todos los que suplantaron y eso a ellos les sirvió. En especial a él, puesto que no llevaba realmente nada cuando fue raptado. Sintió una repentina repugnancia hacia sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil.

Carol llamó a alguien que estaba en el auto y luego intentó tomar asiento en un mullido y polvoriento sillón, mientras que Hank subió a tomar ese baño, no sin antes tomar el traje que se había probado sobre el disfraz la noche anterior y el resto de su ropa, que si había lavado de emergencia.

Diez minutos después, se miró al espejo mientras se acomodaba como podía la corbata y miró su rostro sin rasurar. Hacía meses que no se miraba a un espejo. Su mirada, antaño aventurera y decidida estaba opaca y por momentos parecía perderse en la superficie reflejante. Suspiró y bajó al encuentro de Carol y su acompañante, Simon Williams, quien como ella había dicho el día anterior, iba a acompañarles.

-Estoy listo… - dijo con voz ronca, y salió del lugar detrás de sus amigos.

En cuanto el auto llegó a la Catedral, Carol bajó de un lado y del otro su viejo amigo Wonder Man. Ambos parecían algo nerviosos y voltearon para todos lados una vez que Hank estuvo listo para salir, como si quisieran ir de incógnito. El científico lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando la gente que iba pasando se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un monstruo, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía? Algunos incluso le tomaron fotografías con sus teléfonos móviles sin el menor reparo, como si fuese un fenómeno. El grito acudió de nuevo a sus oídos y los recuerdos le invadieron sin que pudiera detenerlos.

_-¿Te he dicho que tienes los ojos azules más bonitos que haya visto?_ – la pequeña Avispa, posándose en su dedo de gigante juguetona, coqueta… y el grito… ese espantoso grito.

-¿Perdón? – despertó de su ensoñación cuando un hombre se acercó a él.

-Te decía Hank, que el Señor Thompson es quien se hace cargo del funeral – señaló la rubia al hombre que acababa de llegar a buscarlos. Le extendió la mano y le agradeció sin mucho aspaviento lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Thompson les guio a su oficina y empezó a hablar sobre lo que iba a suceder. Iba a ser una ceremonia ahí mismo, en la Catedral de San Patricio, en Nueva York.

Janet no era cualquier persona, ni siquiera cualquier heroína. Era la única fundadora, es la única de las heroínas que fungió como líder del grupo de Vengadores por un tiempo, incluso por encima de Thor, del Capitán América y de Iron Man, quien en esa época pertenecía a los Nuevos Vengadores, o como también se les llamaba, los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste. Era de las pocas que había permanecido fiel y firme la mayor parte del tiempo y conocía prácticamente a todos sus miembros. Como empresaria era una mujer respetable, como diseñadora, un ícono de la moda y como guionista y productora en Hollywood, era famosa y respetada. Muchísima gente asistiría y todos serían organizados de manera que los héroes quedarían en las filas centrales, los empresarios a la izquierda y los artistas a la derecha del féretro. La gente importante o del gobierno, como el Vicepresidente, el Secretario de Defensa y Norman Osborn se sentarían en la fila justo enfrente del pódium, mientras que Hank, Carol y sus amistades más cercanas se sentarían en la fila central, delante de todos.

Con trabajo y poca de su participación, eligieron el tipo de flores, lo que dirían las invitaciones especiales, las personalidades que se sentarían en los lugares de honor y la seguridad que se encargaría que cuidar el lugar. Los permisos estaban tramitados, los medios informados y se iba a respetar el pacto de permitir que cualquier persona, tenga el status legal que tenga, pueda asistir sin ser aprehendido.

Le pidieron la fotografía que se pondría junto al féretro y él la entregó con algo de inseguridad.

-Se la devolveré de inmediato, sólo la escanearemos – había prometido el hombre – ahora… - pero lo que dijo a continuación, se perdió entre las paredes de su oficina, cuando Hank recordó cuando encontraron al Cap… lo que ella le había dicho…

-_Hank, te prometo que si te quedas congelado en un bloque de hielo, te esperaré…_

-_Yo también_ – había contestado él pero, ¿qué tan sencillo era si todos pensaban que estaba realmente muerta?

-¿Hank? ¿Estás bien? – escuchó a Carol mientras con un toque de su mano le traía de nuevo a la realidad. Sus amigos estaban cada uno a un costado, incluso sintió en su otro brazo el toque de la mano de Simon, quien no era particularmente la persona más demostrativa del mundo, pero estaba allí. ¿Sería por su amistad? O quizá, ¿por lástima?

Las preguntas eran demasiadas para ser procesadas, si Jan tenía alguna voluntad, o alguna petición para su funeral, si quería agregar algo más, si iba a hablar… en verdad que todos la creían muerta ¿no es así?

-Pero no hay cuerpo – mencionó perdido en sus pensamientos… si no había cuerpo, entonces no había servicio ¿no? Ella no estaba muerta, ¿qué no era eso obvio?

-Lo sé señor – había contestado el hombre con simpleza y con esa mirada cargada de lástima, de… de condescendencia

-Así que… a-así que… habrá sólo un ataúd – un ataúd vacío, con flores y una foto… ella no estaría allí, no podría decirle adiós, no podría decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que necesitaba que le besara, que le escuchara, que le perdonara…

-Es la costumbre – había dicho el insensato hombre ¿¡qué sabía él!?

Una angustia se apoderó de él, una necesidad de abrazarla, de hablarle, de verla… se estaba asfixiando, tenía que salir de allí - ¿Puedo irme? Me… gustaría, creo que me gustaría irme… - se puso de pie sin esperar nada, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo y todos se pusieron de pie con él. ¿En verdad le necesitaban allí? ¿No podría sólo irse y que Carol se encargara de todo?

-¿Quieres que te lleve volando? – había preguntado Simon… volar…

-_Esta vida… todo esto… gracias…_ \- le dijo su Avispa una vez… sus alas…

-No Simon, no… no tengo ganas de volar – su voz se quebró al decir aquello y una vez habiéndole dado las gracias al organizador, volvió al exterior con sus compañeros, topándose con una multitud de personas con cámaras y micrófonos.

-¡Doctor!

-¿Está muerta de verdad?

-¿Cuándo lo supo?

-…les son sus comentarios sobre el Acta de registro?

-…ted colaboró con la creación del Clon de Thor?

-… liat Negro?

-Tenemos informes de que es un skrull

-¡Dr. Pym! Una exclusiva para…

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas y caminaba como autómata entre la gente sólo guiado por el brazo de Simon. En una actitud defensiva, cerró su saco con una sola mano, intentando esquivar los micrófonos hasta que Carol estalló:

-¡HEY! ¡BASTA! En serio… muestren respeto… - advirtió para luego abordar el vehículo. Simon se aseguró de que ambos estaban a salvo en el auto y se quedó para contener a los reporteros y que Carol y Hank pudieran salir de allí. Ya luego les alcanzaría volando.

Demasiadas preguntas… ¿qué era el Acta de Registro? Y eso sobre el Cap, y ¿qué tenía que ver un clon de Thor con el Goliat Negro y con él? Y… ¿por qué de pronto tanto interés en él?

-Carol… dime qué está pasando ¿por qué actúan así? – era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

Y las obtuvo…

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, entre ellos Marvel Comics, Disney, Sony y Fox. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos sin afán de lucro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Respuestas

**Respuestas**

Y lloró por lo que parecieron varias horas dentro de aquél auto, que decidieron detener en un terreno solitario, de camino a casa de Hank. Las noticias fueron mil veces más abrumadoras de lo que pensó que serían. Una por una, todas las cosas que no vivió fueron cayendo en su mente, a partir del relato de Carol. Había sabido de la fuga de La Balsa el día que ocurrió, él vio el diario en la computadora personal de esa skrull, la noche fatídica que decidió que tener una aventura, era una respuesta adecuada al abandono de su esposa.

Estando tan lejos de casa, en Londres, las cosas entre ambos no funcionaban, aun cuando habían ido allí expresamente para salvar su relación, y Jan se había marchado, luego de una discusión. Él por su parte, en lugar de ir a buscarla, pasó la noche siguiente con una chica rubia universitaria, misma que después resultó ser un skrull. Esa misma chica le preguntó si iba a volver a los Estados Unidos, a esa misma chica le había respondido que no lo haría. Dos noches después, él sería secuestrado… y el apocalipsis en la Tierra se había desatado tras su partida.

Un mundo mutante, luego del cual el 85% de los mutantes fueron despojados de sus poderes, una masacre en un poblado lejano y una terrible Iniciativa que diezmó a los superhéroes, una Guerra Civil y la muerte de una leyenda, asesinado a sangre fría, el Capitán América. El regreso de Hulk y una guerra contra él, a quien Tony y Reed, junto con otros, habían enviado a otro planeta, concluyendo con la Invasión Skrull y la muerte de Jan.

Carol explicó todo sin omitir detalles, deteniéndose a responder preguntas y haciendo breves pausas para permitir que el científico asimilara cada evento, de los que uno tras otro terminaron en la situación que tenían ahora en su presente: demasiados muertos, un puñado de mutantes intentando sobrevivir, héroes fugitivos y el mundo, alabando como a su campeón a Norman Osborn, quien fue el único capaz de asesinar a la Reina skrull y quien prometía convertir a los Avengers y S.H.I.E.L.D. en las dos organizaciones más oscuras y terribles del mundo entero.

Ahora todo estaba claro, ahora entendía lo que decían los reporteros sobre el Proyecto Ragnarok, el clon de Thor y sobre Bill, esa situación sobre él siendo un skrull, todo sobre la Zona 42 y lo de la Iniciativa de los 50 Estados.

-Todas tus cosas y tu laboratorio principal se encuentran en el Campamento Hammond. Si vas allí te encontrarás con tus experimentos y archivos, o más bien con los de esa… esa cosa… - comentó ella intentando recuperarse.

-Criti Noll, así se llamaba – contestó vagamente el científico, luego de toda esa información y luego de haber estado un buen rato llorando en brazos de Danvers.

-¿Sabías su nombre? – preguntó ella confundida - ¿Cómo es que tu…? – se separó de él, como con miedo, preguntándose si todo ese tiempo había estado llorando cerca de un extraño.

-No soy un skrull Carol – explicó el científico en tono apagado, reflexivo - pero estuve en una nave de ellos atrapado, hablaban de la Reina y de Criti en todo momento. Como tu bien dijiste hace un momento, mi rostro apareció en todos lados y básicamente fue una de las mentes maestras en todo esto, ella era una heroína para su gente y por lo tanto se escuchaba mucho hablar de ella, hasta que intentó traicionarlos y la mataron.

-¿Ella? ¿El skrull que te suplantó era una…?

-Hembra, si – confirmó – ella era una muy inteligente hembra, que al parecer terminó enamorándose de la Tierra y por algún motivo decidió abandonar todo y marcharse. Cuando fue descubierta, lo atribuyeron a que ella tenía mis genes y mis pensamientos y la mataron, me dieron una paliza y luego me obligaron a ver cómo me suplantaban de nuevo… varias veces. Al parecer mi inestabilidad mental también les afectaba a ellos; incluso al momento de tomar mi identidad, varios de ellos se quedaban con la impresión de que yo era un malvado Yellow Jacket o de que era un Hombre Gigante estancado en tres metros y enloquecido por sentirse un monstruo… algunos de ellos se confundían tanto que enloquecían y tenían que ser destruidos. Por cada skrull que moría por mi culpa, me daban una nueva paliza. Me obligaron a creer que fue mi culpa, porque yo era el primer skrull en convertirse en Hank Pym y como fui inútil, alguien más tenía que hacerlo. Al final, tuvieron que clonarla a ella para que volviera a tomar mi lugar, parece que fue la única capaz de soportarlo.

La rubia escuchó todo, asombrada. Una lágrima nueva se unió a las que ya había derramado por el terrible relato que acababa de contarle a Pym y la pena se instaló en ella de nuevo, pensando en la espantosa experiencia de sus amigos suplantados. ¿Estaría bien Jessica? Y ¿qué había de Bobbi? El mismo Jarvis debió haber sufrido también lo indecible al estar allí y no pudo parar de llorar. Abrazó a Hank y lo estrechó, haciendo de su llanto algo más espasmódico y libre.

-Lo siento Hank, lo siento tanto… por no estar ahí por no saber, por todo ¡oh Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! – exclamó desolada por sus propios sentimientos, por la culpa – debí proteger a Jan, debí cuidar de nuestros amigos, del Cap, de Spiderman, de Jess… soy una estúpida, Dios mío ¿qué hice? ¡¿QUÉ HICE?! – continuó, al fin sacando todo el dolor y el remordimiento que llevaba dentro, desde que decidió unirse a la Iniciativa de los 50 estados y tomar un bando para luchar contra sus amigos.

-No es tu culpa Carol, no es culpa de nadie, excepto de una persona… y esa persona no eres tú, tienes que creerme – replicó el rubio, perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Ella se calmó un poco, tratando en vano de limpiarse la nariz – es verdad, es culpa de la Reina skrull…

-No, es culpa de Tony Stark… - respondió él – piénsalo, él envió lejos a Hulk, él no pudo detener a Wanda, fue él quien persiguió al Cap, quien creó esa Guerra Civil, quien le dio a los skrulls la tecnología y las oportunidades para reducirnos a nada… fue él, todo esto es su culpa. De los fundadores sólo estamos él, Thor y yo, Hulk y Jan se han ido y… y… el Cap, porque aunque él no era fundador, estaba allí con nosotros casi al principio, y ahora no lo está, está muerto… quizá planeó acabar con todos nosotros, quizá… es decir ¿cómo se obtiene el ADN de un Asgardiano? ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene? ¿Tiene también el mío? ¿El de Clint? Pietro y Wanda desaparecidos ¿a quién más va a destruir? ¿T'challa? ¿Visión? No, alguien tiene que darse cuenta y detenerlo, tenemos que detenerlo tan pronto como sea posible – repitió delirante y perturbadoramente carente de todo sentimiento, incluso la furia que sería el sentimiento más obvio en una situación así.

-Hank no, Tony… él es una víctima también, como todos nosotros ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo iba él a saber todo lo que iba a pasar?

Al ver la expresión alterada de Carol, Hank simplemente guardó sus emociones y sus pensamientos para sí mismo y decidió no seguir con eso. Si ella quería creer algo diferente era su problema, pero no iba a darle la ocasión de que ella fuera a contarle todo a Stark y él llegara para silenciarlo, como hizo con Hulk, como hizo con el Cap.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón – dijo indiferente – tal vez sólo estoy siendo paranoico – y concluyó el tema allí, cambiándolo completamente – dijiste que había una herencia ¿no es así? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Cómo? – respondió ella sorprendida, ante la inesperada vuelta a la conversación

-Sí, herencia de Jan…

-Ah, sí – esperando que con ello la conversación sobre Tony hubiera quedado en verdad zanjada, decidió informarle sobre lo que preguntaba – verás, la ley establece que en caso de fallecimiento, la fortuna de una persona pasa a su cónyuge, en el caso de ustedes, están divorciados, sin embargo ella no ha tenido más parejas y no tuvieron hijos y no hay más familia, así que todo pasa directamente a ti. Aún se requiere abrir el testamento, pero parece que ella no hizo cambios desde que se casó contigo, así que lo más probable es que la decisión se ratifique, así que Hank… eres el nuevo dueño de la Mansión Van Dyne, Empresas Van Dyne, Almacenes Van Dyne, Diseños Van Dyne, Producciones KVD, Fondo de Ayuda para Pacientes con Parálisis Cerebral "K Van Dyne" y todas sus filiales – concluyó enumerando con los dedos cada unidad que conformaba la gran fortuna de Janet.

Hank no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. De hecho, estaba teniendo problemas para sentir alguna emoción respecto a todo aquello. Pensó en lo estúpido que había sido dirigir la conversación hacia ese punto sólo para dejar de hablar de Tony. Suspiró y mirando al conductor, le dio a éste la señal de que ya podían ir a casa. No dijo nada más en el camino, Carol sólo miraba a través de su vidrio de la ventana, esperando a que el científico decidiera que se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Al final, ambos volvieron a la casa de Hank, donde un muy preocupado Simon les estaba esperando.

-Tardaron mucho – comentó a Carol una vez que ella salió del auto.

-Lo sé, me preguntó cosas… - dijo ella lo más bajo que pudo, aprovechando que Pym se había adelantado a abrir la puerta de su casa – nos llevó tiempo, pero ya lo sabe todo.

-Y ¿cómo lo tomó? – preguntó el superpoderoso, mientras la rubia sólo suspiraba, tomando también el camino a la casa.

-No lo sé… - a decir verdad, aún le daba escalofríos lo que Hank había dicho sobre Tony… y la expresión que se había instalado en su rostro cuando pasaron a hablar de la herencia.

Una vez dentro, Hank sólo dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió al teléfono, marcando con rapidez los números que se sabía de memoria, a fuerza de tanto servir de recadero entre su esposa y esa mujer.

La llamada fue respondida…

-¿Hola? – un timbre apagado y triste. Por un momento la imaginó como había dejado de verla, aquélla ocasión en que Jan le dejó encargado todo mientras ellos dos viajaban para salvar su matrimonio en Londres. Aquélla seria pero simpática mujer no podía ser la dueña de ese timbre de voz… su corazón se conmovió, sabiendo lo que ella debía estar pasando.

-¿Jen? – y su voz se quebró con ese solo nombre… mientras recordaba la forma en la que su esposa lo pronunciaba.

"Ex" se dijo por milésima vez en esa semana.

-¿Henry? ¡Oh Dios! Henry ¿eres tú? – la ansiedad era palpable, incluso a través del teléfono

-Si linda… soy… - no podía seguir hablando… y Carol y Simon miraron petrificados como el antaño Goliat se derrumbaba en un mullido sillón de la sala, cercano al teléfono – soy yo… ¡Oh Jenny! Jan… mi Jan… te juro que soy yo… soy yo… por favor…

-Henry, cariño, tranquilo – por teléfono pudo escuchar cómo ella rompía en llanto por un momento, para luego recuperarse y reaccionar – Henry, ¿dónde estás? Iré ahora mismo ¿dónde estás?

-Mi casa… la antigua… mi laboratorio… por favor… ¡no puedo! – un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Pym, quien ya no podía articular palabra – todo esto… es tan…

-Lo sé, quédate ahí, ¿estás sólo? ¿Hay alguien contigo?

-Mis amigos – miró al fin al par que había llegado con él – un par de super héroes, amigos de Jan y míos.

-Bien, quédate allí, ya voy ¿sí? Ya voy Henry…

-Gracias, nos vemos – y colgó. Adoraba a esa mujer. No era necesario decir más, él sabía que ella le necesitaba y ella comprendía lo mucho que Hank le necesitaba también. La única familia de Jan…

-¿Jenny? – preguntó aprehensiva Miss Marvel, expresando la pregunta que había pasado tanto por su cabeza como por la de Williams en cuanto le habían visto tomar ese teléfono.

-Es la prima de Jan – explicó el rubio tratando de recuperarse – y su mano derecha…

Por fin, cobraba sentido lo que acababa de ocurrir en la mente de la pareja – ya veo… ella ¿sabe dónde vives?

-Si… ella lo sabe todo de nosotros, Jan insistió en que continuara pagando los servicios de este lugar aunque no lo usara, dijo que era útil tener varios escondites posibles en pleno funcionamiento, por si acaso. Por eso aún funciona mi teléfono, por eso el césped está cortado y tengo luz eléctrica – explicó, dando a los dos algo de tiempo para terminar de captar la idea – supongo que tenía razón, con todo lo de Osborn… yo ya no sé a dónde más ir.

-Y ¿por qué no a la Mansión van Dyne? Ahora es tuya ¿no? – dijo Simon, recibiendo un codazo de su rubia compañera por indiscreto.

-No… no quiero ir a pararme allí por nada de este mundo, ese fue nuestro hogar de casados algún tiempo y no quiero nada con él, no quiero saber nada de eso, por ello fue que llamé a Jen… ella se encargará de todo.

Por un momento, Carol creyó que era una buena idea, hasta que entendió las implicaciones de esa decisión – ¿eso quiere decir que vas a renunciar a la herencia en favor de esa chica? ¿Crees que pueda manejarlo? E-es decir, no la conozco y…

-No Carol, no la conoces – respondió frío – pero es ella quien ha manejado las inversiones y todos los negocios de Janet y la verdad, no quiero saber nada, no quiero nada. Nunca quise que Jan muriera para dejarme una fortuna, y tampoco quiero la fortuna resultante de la muerte de Jan ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero nada, no lo necesito y no lo quiero ¡no puedo tenerlo! ¡Sólo lo arruinaré!

-Está bien Hank, no tienes que ponerte así, cálmate – espetó el héroe de energía iónica, posando una mano en el hombro ajeno – será genial conocer a la mano derecha de Jan… quizá ella sea de ayuda con todas esas cosas administrativas que ninguno de nosotros entiende muy bien – explicó en tono conciliador.

-Debe estar destrozada… Jan era su única prima, ellas dos eran las mejores amigas que podía haber – comentó entonces Henry – y no puedo simplemente ir y quitarle todo aquello en lo que ha trabajado para arruinarlo, no podría hacer eso, no con la herencia, el legado de Jan…

-No lo arruinarás Hank – la rubia sonó comprensiva – pero si esa es tu decisión, te apoyamos en todo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, gracias Carol… gracias amigos… - por primera vez en todo ese día, una sonrisa sincera asomó por el rostro del demacrado del científico.

-Dios, Carol mira la hora ¿ya comieron algo? – preguntó Williams, preocupado – Porque yo no ¿y si pedimos algo de pizza?

-Henry ¿quieres comer algo? – preguntó Danvers, sonando tan maternal que los otros dos casi no pudieron creerlo.

-Si… tengo un poco de hambre, pizza estará bien – se rindió, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Poco a poco, la voz de Simon hablando por teléfono y Carol sugiriendo ingredientes, se quedaron muy atrás, cuando el sueño venció al científico, mientras una lágrima que había quedado atrapada en sus pestañas, corrió libre por su rostro cansado.


	5. Capítulo 5: El Funeral

**El Funeral**

Al final, luego de un par de rebanadas de pizza, Jennifer había llegado y respetando la intimidad de los dos, Simon y Carol, se retiraron, no sin antes mirar como un par de primos se abrazaban y lloraban a su perdida Avispa.

Jennifer era la mano derecha de Jan y su mejor amiga, por lo tanto lo sabía todo acerca de los pormenores de la vida de ambos. Al fin alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse, al fin alguien a quién explicarle el asco que sentía de saberse culpable de su propio rapto, en Londres, el odio que nacía en su pecho al pensar en Stark, el vacío de su vida sin Janet y la esperanza que tenía de encontrarla aún con vida.

La joven lloró a su lado, escuchó y expresó su punto de vista en cada tema, como bien podía esperarse de alguien que conocía tan bien a su ex esposa. Pero lo más importante, creyó en él, le creyó cuando le dijo que Janet podría estar viva. Después de todo, éste era el hombre que había hecho de su prima una pequeña avispa voladora. Éste era el hombre que le había dotado de alas y sueños y quien una y otra vez había operado milagros que Janet le relataba con suma emoción. Y si él decía que existía una posibilidad de que ella estuviera con vida ¿por qué no creerle?

Ya muy entrada la noche, ella se despidió, no sin antes exigirle en nombre de su prima que se cuidara más y que comiera suficiente y asegurarle que la herencia de Jan continuaría creciendo tan gloriosa como cuando su dueña estaba en el mundo. Todo lo que Janet había dejado, sería un éxito siempre mientras estuviera en sus manos y a Hank nunca le faltaría nada, ni en sus necesidades básicas, ni en el financiamiento a su investigación, tal como había sido siempre cuando la Avispa vivía. Ya se verían al día siguiente en el funeral, y ambos necesitaban descansar.

Por primera vez en días, Hank logró conciliar el sueño. Sus sueños, sin embargo, le abrumaban con imágenes de muerte y destrucción, Janet pasando por tormentos indecibles y todos sus amigos caídos ante un Tony de cara verde, como la de un skrull.

Al día siguiente, Carol y Simon pasaron por él en el auto. Durante el camino, ninguno dijo nada. No había nada qué decir en realidad. Henry se pasó el tiempo mirando las avenidas desde su lugar al lado de la ventana polarizada.

Ya cerca de la Catedral, un cúmulo de gente cubría el paso de los automóviles abarrotando las calles como las obreras de un hormiguero que iban a dejar alimentos a su reina. En principio, la analogía le perturbó sobremanera, pero al ir pasando poco a poco entre todos ellos lo notó: Jan era una persona muy amada y nadie iba a dejar de ir a decirle "adiós". Pancartas, mantas y letreros expresaban por todos lados el profundo afecto que la gente sentía hacia Jan.

La Policía había acordonado toda el área y controlaba a la gente de tal modo que todos pudieran estar cerca, pero sin evitar que los automóviles autorizados pasaran. Aun así, los automóviles se encontraban embotellados debido al volumen de gente que estaba llegando al lugar. Había pantallas desde donde se transmitía a la calle lo que ocurría en las escalinatas de la Catedral y el interior de la misma a toda la gente aunque estuviera a tres cuadras a la redonda. En las pantallas, aparecía María Hill, explicando que las fuerzas militares del mundo entero tenían ya acceso a la tecnología que permitía identificar a los skrull y diferenciarlos de los humanos, haciendo así más sencillo evitar que se reagruparan y atacaran de nuevo. Algunas de las preguntas de los reporteros resultaban algo extrañas, preguntas que tenían que ver con él y con sus compañeros raptados, Bobbie Morse, Susan Richards, Edwin Jarvis, quienes eran, a decir del público, una amenaza a la seguridad, en especial cuando sus rostros aparecieron en la televisión internacional exigiendo la rendición de la raza humana e invitando a todos a "aceptar el cambio". La gente tenía razón en estar nerviosa, sin embargo, María Hill aseguró que ellos eran los reales y que ningún otro skrull volvería a suplantar súper humanos mientras se tuviera esa tecnología.

No se sentía tranquilo de pararse en medio de la gente aún, todavía temía que ellos se lanzaran contra él. No era sencillo simplemente aceptar lo que una persona en televisión decía para calmar los ánimos del público, siempre habría gente que le creyera el enemigo y él no podía culparlos por ello.

Lentamente su auto se acercaba al lugar de recepción entre la gente apretujada, mientras que en las pantallas los reporteros abandonaban a Hill para acercarse corriendo a Norman Osborn, el imbécil del momento. Resultaba ser que como Osborn fue quien le dio el tiro de gracia a la Reina de los skrulls, ahora él era el héroe de la Tierra. Como si alguien con un poco de cerebro se lo fuera a creer. Y sin embargo, la gente desconfiaba de héroes reales como él y confiaba en los villanos como el viejo Duende Verde.

Sintió una tremenda repugnancia cuando su cara de idiota apareció en las pantallas dando sus condolencias por la muerte de Jan. No tenía nada qué hacer allí; de hecho, si Jan estuviese cerca le rompería la nariz de un golpe sin dudarlo. La imagen que se formó en su cabeza al respecto le hizo reír por un segundo, haciendo que se ganara una mirada alterada de Carol, pero valió la pena. Aunque la repulsiva cara de Osborn se vanagloriaba en televisión internacional, él la distorsionó en su mente llorando como un niño con la nariz sangrante y rota, mientras una orgullosa avispa revoloteaba a su alrededor gritándole algunas verdades.

Era cómico, si, hasta que se recordó que sólo era una divagación suya y que estaba dirigiéndose al funeral de Janet. Entonces un dolor agudo se instaló en su garganta y tuvo que controlarse mucho para no comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Jan no estaba allí, y no iba a conseguir justicia por su mano por la afrenta de que un villano como Norman hubiese asistido a su sepelio.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Simon ya estaba bajando de la limousine, y sostenía la puerta para que Carol bajara. Luego le tocó el turno a él y con cuidado, bajó del vehículo y miró el enorme templo con aire abatido, para que luego su visión se topara con un cúmulo de personas que se habían agolpado a su alrededor. Aparentemente, todos los reporteros que estaban con Norman habían decidido que él era más interesante, al menos de momento, en el evento.

-Dr. Pym ¿algunas palabras para el público?

-¿Hubiese deseado no divorciarse de ella?

-¿Cuál fue su mejor experiencia juntos?

-¿Qué opina de la terrible explosión?

-¿Está molesto con Thor por matarla?

-¿Piensa retomar su vida amorosa?

-¿Qué hará con todo el dinero que le heredó su ex?

-¿Qué es peor? ¿La muerte de Goliat o la de su ex mujer?

-¿Es verdad que hubo golpes en su vida doméstica?

-Cuando lo enjuiciaron por cometer crímenes ¿era usted o era el skrull?

-¿Qué tipo de tormentos vivió con los skrulls?

-¿Lo dejó antes o después de golpearla?

-¿Dr. Pym?...

Deseaba desaparecer. Quizá la pregunta era: Luego de todos sus errores y todas las horribles cosas que habían pasado por su culpa ¿por qué él seguía vivo y ella no?

-Lo lamento, por hoy no haremos declaraciones – intervino Simon en su lugar, notando que el científico era incapaz incluso de levantar el rostro.

La masa compacta de reporteros se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, aunque a juzgar por sus actitudes, el rostro de alguno de sus compañeros tenía que ver con ello. Podía adivinar que quizá Carol les había asustado, pero no levantó la vista para confirmarlo, tan sólo fue conducido hacia el interior de la Catedral.

En la entrada, alguien llamó su atención avanzando hacia él y llamándolo por su nombre, mismo que sonaba odioso desde la boca de aquél individuo. Simplemente siguió de largo sin detenerse, por el contrario, acelerando el paso hasta llegar al frente de todas las bancas y tomar asiento. No quería hablar con él, no quería saber nada sobre lo que tuviera que decirle, no quería ni verlo. Probablemente, si el hombre insistiera en hablarle, lo que haría sería correrlo de allí a gritos, pero no iba a hacerlo. Hoy no era el día de Tony Stark.

_-Es verdad que las personas cometemos equivocaciones, pero con nuestras acciones podemos demostrar que somos más que una mala decisión._

Y la voz de Jan que seguía resonando en su cabeza como si ella estuviera encaramada en su hombro, susurrando en sus oídos.

Miró al frente y la vio allí, sonriendo desde la fotografía. Sus ojos se nublaron por enésima ocasión y miró cada detalle de la imagen ampliada. Sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus cabellos, el ángulo de su rostro, todo. La amaba, siempre la amó, siempre la iba a amar. ¿Cómo iba ahora a vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo sería a partir de ahora su vida sabiendo que ella ya no iba a estar allí? No podía, no podía concebir el mundo sin Janet Van Dyne, no podía seguir viviendo un segundo más esa realidad en la que ella no estaba por ahí revoloteando.

La muerte le había llegado a varios de ellos a lo largo de los años y por más complejo que fuera asumirlo, ella siempre estuvo allí, aliviando el dolor con sus palabras y actitudes, con sus frases que se antojaban sabias y sus miradas de niña inocente. Como si supiera todo y al mismo tiempo no supiese nada del mundo real y cruel, como si toda la enseñanza de universo estuviera contenida en sus manos que acariciaban y consolaban. Sus dedos, oprimiendo un cierto punto en la base de su cuello que le relajaban hasta quedarse dormido, aún en los momentos de mayor ansiedad o de mayor dolor físico o emocional. Y ella ya no estaba allí, ya no lo estaría más, al menos de momento. Al menos hasta que la encontrara de nuevo, porque lo haría. Por su vida juraba que la encontraría en donde sea que estuviese.

Carol tomó asiento a uno de sus costados y Simon al otro, como un par de centinelas guardianes, temerosos seguramente de que su cuerpo terminara de despedazarse. Le había parecido escuchar por ahí la voz de Clint, pero no estaba seguro. ¿No Clint había muerto a manos de Wanda? Y sin embargo, él y Thor le habían apoyado en aquélla nave Skrull. Poco a poco, los sucesos acontecidos al llegar a la Tierra, luego de escapar de la nave – prisión de los skrulls comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, incluyendo la búsqueda de Jan. Quizá había pasado algo por alto, quizá había algo que no había notado por el shock.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inicio de la ceremonia. Lo notó cuando el bullicio que sonaba a sus espaldas, de pronto cayó en un sepulcral silencio. Ahora que ese ruido hacía falta, es cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad parecía haber muchísima gente allí. La voz del oficiante se dejó escuchar y el ataúd vacío se convirtió en el centro de atención. Una serie de oraciones se rezaron en nombre de la que fue su mujer, su esposa. Oraciones vacías, oraciones genéricas, supuestamente destinadas a brindar paz y resignación a quienes las escuchaban.

Pero él no creía en Dios, no creía en un Cielo o en el alma, las palabras de aquél hombre no le daban sosiego alguno, no le brindaban paz ni tranquilidad. Sólo podía pensar en cómo, de haber muerto, la explosión seguramente hubiera dispersado las partículas que conformaban el cuerpo de Janet, haciendo que la energía residual de su existencia simplemente escapara por el espacio hasta convertirse en energía de otro tipo, y cómo los elementos que la conformaban seguramente hubieran sido reducidos a su mínima expresión hasta convertirse en componentes del ambiente, el aire, el suelo y, en general, del universo. No había un alma, no había tal cosa como un Dios bondadoso esperándola al pie de una escalinata de luz para llevarla a un cielo. La muerte acaba con todo, no hay nada más allá de eso, no hay esperanza. Las palabras del Pastor frente a él no eran nada, sino un montón de creencias y supersticiones sin sentido que sólo le hacían desear salir de allí tan pronto como le fuese posible.

Y Jan le miró desde su retrato. Y en sus ojos podía ver la burla y la picardía. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba. Si estuviera allí le censuraría, le miraría con reproche por arruinar las hermosas palabras del predicador con sus ideas fatalistas científicas que ningún bien hacían.

-Las mentiras no hacen ningún bien Jan – pensó para ella.

_-Tampoco los aguafiestas cielo… - _respondió ella en su mente con reproche y riendo desde su retrato. Su Avispa, su Maravillosa Avispa.

-Jan… - que lo regañara si quería, que le censurara, pero que estuviera ahí.

Y de pronto tomó una determinación allí y en ese instante. Elevó junto con los presentes sus ojos al momento de la plegaria e hizo algo que no hacía desde que era un niño muy pequeño: hablarle a Dios.

-Dios, si estás allí, si en verdad existes, entonces devuélvela… devuélveme a mi Jan y te juro que creeré en ti, dame a mi Jan y te juro que seré tu más devoto creyente y defensor. Devuelve a Jan, devuélvemela… por favor…

Un acto desesperado, una oración salida de lo más profundo de su corazón, una plegaria como jamás había elevado desde la muerte de su abuela, cuando era tan sólo un niño.

Se quedó unos instantes esperando a que un milagro, de esos que salían en las películas, sucediera. Pero nada sucedió. No había un Dios allí escuchando, no había nadie que le pudiera devolver a Jan. Y la joven se le quedó mirando desde su retrato, ahora con expresión de condescendencia, sabiendo tan bien como él que su plegaria no tenía un destino ni una respuesta, y mucho menos una solución. Lo sabía antes y lo supo de nuevo: no había un Dios.

Y sin embargo la esperanza que se había albergado en su pecho le había sacudido al no obtener respuesta. El llanto acudió a él a tropel y sus mejillas pálidas se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo anhelaba el abrazo de su amada. Carol lo interpretó como una respuesta a la plegaria tan dulce que el Pastor había elevado y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Era la esperanza rota por centésima vez y el dolor de que esa mano en su hombro consolándole no era la de ella, y en lugar de un aliciente era como un cuchillo hirviendo que le cortaba y quemaba la piel. Carol no sabía el dolor que le estaba causando con su acción y cómo él estaba a punto de rechazarla con un brusco movimiento, pero no lo hizo, por respeto a Jan y al propio dolor de Carol, no lo hizo.

Y entonces lo recordó, recordó que se había jurado que jamás volvería a rechazar el brazo, o la mano, o el consejo, o el consuelo de una mujer. No desde que el rechazo al consuelo de su esposa le había llevado a golpearla sin darse cuenta. Y como siempre, Jan en sus pensamientos, Jan en sus acciones, Jan en sus decisiones. Jan estaría presente, con sus ojos bellos y su sonrisa en cada aspecto de su vida hasta la muerte.

Pronto la Ceremonia continuó y Hank intentó calmarse, bajando la mirada y limitándose a escuchar hasta que Carol tuvo a bien dejar su hombro tranquilo. El Pastor entonces dirigió a Jan unas hermosas últimas palabras, hablando de ella y su heroísmo, de la forma en la que ella decidió vivir, protegiendo a otros, protegiendo a sus compañeros. Una ola de desprecio emergió de él hacia la persona que la había convocado a la batalla: Tony Stark.

Era verdad que él no había estado, pero ¿acaso no Tony estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo no lo notó? Se suponía que él era el gran futurista, el gran constructor, el inteligente ingeniero que lideraba a los Poderosos Vengadores. Entonces ¿dónde estuvieron él y su inefable cerebro cuando ese sucio skrull lastimó a Jan? ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Un desprecio poco usual se apoderó de él y cuando recordó lo que Tony había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo. Ese día no sólo estaba enterrando la figura de Jan, sino también la del Cap. Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, muerto a manos de un asesino en una escalinata llena de agentes bajo el mando de Tony. ¿Se habrían hecho de la vista gorda por órdenes de su jefe? ¿Habría creado toda esa escena el mismo Stark?

El tiempo que él no había estado, Tony se encargó de convertirse en el jefe de seguridad máximo de la nación y del mundo entero, pisoteando en el camino a todos, amigos y enemigos, compañeros y villanos, cercanos o lejanos. De acuerdo a lo que dijo Carol, por Tony hubo una guerra que terminó en la muerte de Steve, fue Tony quien les dio a Reed Richards y el skrull que le había suplantado las muestras de ADN del cabello de Thor para crear un clon del asgardiano que mató a Bill Foster, su mejor amigo. Fue Tony quien envió al exilio a Hulk, fuera del planeta, lejos de todo lo conocido, sólo para deshacerse de él, sin saber que éste volvería para hacerle pagar. Fue Tony quien convocó de nuevo a Jan para involucrarse, primero en la Guerra Civil y luego en un equipo de Vengadores, logrando que perdiera la vida.

Todo era culpa de Tony, en su mente él era el villano que acabó con todo. Los Fundadores crearon los Vengadores con afán de proteger a los inocentes y él había creado con ello una franquicia que funcionaba a sus servicios. Por mucho tiempo lograron evadir el tema del Registro, sólo para que, sin Hulk, sin Thor, a pesar del Capitán y sin él ahí, toda esa resistencia a entregar los nombres de todos sus amigos cayera. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo transformó un sueño en una mina de oro? ¿Cuándo convirtió la vida heroica en un monopolio controlado por él? ¿Cómo acabó matando a Bill, a Jan y al Cap? ¿Cómo pudo?

La voz del Pastor le distrajo de su hilo de pensamiento, cuando preguntó si alguien más quería hablar, no dudó ni un instante, simplemente se puso de pie, casi de un salto y se dirigió al micrófono con paso firme.

Al estar allí, notó la mirada de aprehensión de Carol y las de sus compañeros. Ellos estaban seguros de que era de vidrio y que con todo lo que había sucedido, seguramente iba a decir alguna estupidez. Con su historial, no los culpaba, era cierto que cada vez que estaba en crisis lo peor que se le daba eran las palabras, pero de algún modo, sabía que tenía que decir lo que llevaba dentro. Todos estaban ahí, mirándolo como quien mira a alguien que está por caer de algún desfiladero, y entonces inició:

-No hago más que preguntarme qué pensaría Janet de todo esto – se sostuvo a los lados del púlpito, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban y la mirada se hacía borrosa – creo que preguntaría ¿cómo has podido hacer esto?

Y no era la fotografía, no era el golpe que le dio cuando lo echaron de los Vengadores, no era el divorcio, o la infidelidad por la que la skrull lo atrapó; no era su secuestro, ni la culpa, ni nada de eso… no era una pregunta de Janet hacia él, era de él hacia el culpable de todo su dolor.

-Así que lo preguntaré por ella, ¿cómo has podido hacer ésto?

Su mirada azul, se colmó de lágrimas mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta el punto de no poder hacerse escuchar más de otro modo que no fuese gritando. Se dirigió directamente a él, dos asientos más atrás de la primera fila. Su desprecio llegó hasta el rostro sorprendido del empresario, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las miradas siguieron la dirección de las palabras del científico, centrándose ahora todas ellas en Tony, quien no pudo emitir sonido alguno y no se movió, más que para mirar con pena y dolor a su camarada. Un fundador como él, quien le culpaba de todo lo sucedido, en el funeral de una fundadora, como ambos, la mujer que constituyó siempre el alma y el espíritu de ese fenómeno llamado Vengadores, creado por ellos tres y dos amigos más.

-Te lo pregunto a ti Tony ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO? – gritó el científico frente a todos los presentes, aferrándose al púlpito como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse en el suelo - ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR QUE PASARA? ¿CÓMO? – mientras las lágrimas acudían a tropel a sus ojos, carentes de piedad hacia el culpable de todo su dolor – DÍMELO ¡QUIERO SABERLO! Mataste al Capitán América, has matado a Janet, ¡Pero ahí estás!

Tony sabía que era el dolor de Hank quien hablaba al micrófono y sabía que no había sido él quien había matado a sus amigos, pero algo dentro de él se culpaba a sí mismo también y sentía que las palabras de su viejo amigo eran justas y que debía recibirlas como una suerte de expiación que, sin embargo, no era suficiente para aliviar su culpa, la culpa que sentía luego de que todas las cosas que valoraba comenzaron a derrumbarse.

-¿QUIÉN AHORA TONY? – la voz del cansado Pym comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un suave susurro de dolor, apenas ampliado por el micrófono - …¿quién?

Bajó la cabeza, ya no estaba tan seguro de que ese fuera el mejor lugar para dejar que su dolor hablara por él, para recriminarle a Stark todo lo que hizo y lo que dejó de hacer. Tan sólo se quedó ahí parado, exhibiéndose a sí mismo y su tristeza frente a todo el público, queriendo largarse de allí a llorar su pérdida, a seguir buscando a su extraviada Jan, sin saber cómo salir del embarazoso momento en el que se había metido hasta que una poderosa mano se posó en su hombro.

La voz de su amigo asgardiano, Thor, resonó por todo el edificio sin necesidad de un micrófono y todos lo escucharon atentamente, mientras salvaba la situación como el Príncipe que era.

-Como miembro fundador de los antes grandes Vengadores, os digo que he luchado en la batalla junto a Janet Van Dyne, batallas que han salvado este mundo de la destrucción – los recuerdos fluyeron a través de todos los presentes, quienes revivieron los mejores momentos pasados con la fundadora alada. Henry sólo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando volar a su amada avispa dentro de sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose transportado a tiempos mejores con las palabras de su amigo - Fue un honor llamarla compañera y amiga. Los salones de Asgard comparten hoy vuestro dolor y también cantan sus alabanzas y se alegran de que una guerrera tal caminase sobre la Tierra.

Y concluyó con palabras definitivas, palabras que todos sabían que Thor elevaba a su Cielo particular, el Cielo de los grandes guerreros - Las puertas del Valhala son hoy más ricas.

Eran palabras de sosiego, pero también significaban resignación, implicaban la idea de que Jan ya no se encontraba entre ellos y todos, algunos de nuevo y otros por primera vez en días, sintieron en sus almas el peso de la muerte de Jan. Todos excepto uno, quien se negaba a creer en ello, quien pese a todo, seguía creyendo que podría hallarla si buscaba con todas sus capacidades y recursos. Quien jamás aceptaría que la mujer más valiente que conoció en la vida ya no existía más.

El dios asgardiano tomó entonces el brazo de Hank y le miró a los ojos directamente, como tratando de comunicarle con ese gesto que comprendía por qué estaba allí y por qué dijo lo que había dicho. Él tampoco estaba muy feliz con todo lo ocurrido, y si había luchado al lado de los Vengadores durante la Invasión fue únicamente por proteger su segundo hogar y a la gente valiosa para él ahí. Con ese mudo mensaje de empatía, Thor blandió su martillo y se elevó levemente. Henry comprendió y cerrando los ojos, simplemente se dejó llevar por él. Sólo quería irse lejos de allí, sólo quería alejarse de toda esa gente hipócrita y hablar con alguien que entendiera, que supiera de su historia con ella y lo mucho que todo lo que desconocía le había afectado y ese sólo podía ser Thor.

-Ven Doctor, haremos el duelo juntos en privado – le había escuchado decir mientras se elevaba con él del brazo, levantándolo con facilidad. Si tan sólo pudiera volar como lo hacía Jan, si tan sólo pudiera elevarse y salir de cualquier situación de esa manera. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar que el viento le abrazara como lo hacía con ella. ¿Cuántas veces miró a Jan disfrutar de esas alas que le había regalado y dejarse mecer por el viento, bañada a la luz de la luna o del sol?

Cuando finalmente bajaron, estaban lejos, en medio de la nada, rodeados solamente por interminables campos recién cultivados. A lo lejos se encontraba la carretera solitaria y entonces lo supo: estaban completamente solos. No habían volado demasiado, por lo que seguramente todo aquello se encontraba cerca de Nueva York, pero de algún modo le pareció imposible reconocer la región. Poco importaba, estaban lejos de cualquier persona o institución que pudiera escucharles y censurar sus palabras y, con todo, no sabía cómo romper el silencio que se había creado entre los dos, hasta que su compañero decidió hablar primero.

-Lo siento – se limitó a decir. Henry estaba sorprendido, no se escuchaba esa frase de los labios del asgardiano con facilidad, de hecho, era muy probable que sólo lo hubiera escuchado un par de veces – lo siento Doctor, lo siento mucho, fue mi mano la que…

Y de no ser porque estaba allí frente a él, hubiera dudado que Thor, el dios del Trueno, era capaz de llorar. Le miró sorprendido del hecho, como cuando un niño mira por primera vez vulnerable a uno de sus padres. Pero no era para menos, él había estado triste porque Jan ya no estaba con él, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en cómo estaría aquél que había dejado caer el rayo sobre su cuerpo.

Carol estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado, tuvo a Jenny y a Simon allí, pero ¿A quién pudo decirle Thor cómo se sentía al respecto? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego como para no ver que alguien allí se sentía quizá peor que él con todo lo sucedido? Las silenciosas lágrimas del hijo de Odín calaron profundo en él y le hicieron llorar a su vez.

Ambos derramaron lágrimas por Jan, cada quien desde su sitio, y los minutos fueron transcurriendo hasta que Hank decidió hablar.

-No fue tu culpa Thor – le dijo con sinceridad – nada de lo que pasó lo fue, sólo estabas salvando a todos.

-Pero no pude salvarla a ella – replicó el rubio asgardiano – ¿qué clase de amigo soy cuando no he podido hacer nada por mi compañera de armas de hace tantos años? Si hubieras visto su expresión Hank… nunca voy a olvidarla. Ella sabía lo que yo iba a hacerle y sin embargo… - la varonil voz se quebró ante el recuerdo de la escena – ¡no se movió! Lo aceptó como la heroína que siempre fue, como la guerrera que todos hemos admirado siempre, desde el mismísimo primer día.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en la expresión del hombre, acompañada de una mirada cargada de nostalgia - ¿Sabes Doctor Pym? Nunca subestimé el poderío de Jan, puesto que siempre se lanzó a la batalla con tanto valor como cada uno de nosotros, sin importarle ser una mujer y sin importarle su tamaño. Donde un gigante, un hombre metálico, un asgardiano y un poderoso monstruo verde temían y temblaban, ella prevalecía y nos infundía valor para continuar luchando.

El recuerdo de Thor llenó a su vez de nostalgia a Hank, quien recordó las hazañas de la que fue su mujer. ¡Debió haberla valorado mil veces más de lo que lo hizo en el pasado!

-Jan es el mejor héroe que he conocido en la vida, y creo, amigo mío, que hemos conocido muchos – se aventuró a decir el científico – ojalá se lo hubiera podido decir, ojalá le hubiera podido confesar cuánto le admiraba, cuánto le quería.

Nuevamente la poderosa mano se posó en su hombro cuando la voz del Señor del Trueno de dejó escuchar – ella sabía leernos a todos nosotros Hank, y de entre todos, te amaba a ti más que a ningún ser sobre esta Tierra. Pudieron haber tenido sus diferencias, pero nunca dudé del afecto que se profesaban, fuera o no adecuado al momento, fuera o no aceptado por alguno de los dos, el recuerdo de un cariño como el que ustedes se tuvieron, permanece vivo por siempre en las mentes de quienes les han conocido, mientras tengan consciencia y vida.

Las palabras de Thor eran sabias y muy ciertas. Él y Jan tuvieron muchos problemas y altibajos en su relación, pero todo siempre fue derivado de sus egos, sus prioridades y su trabajo. Jamás ninguno dudó del amor del otro. Ambos sabían que Hank siempre amaría a Jan y que Jan siempre amaría a Hank, aunque no pudiesen estar un momento sin discutir, aunque ya no pudiesen tener una relación normal, aunque eso no significaba que no lo hubiesen intentado.

-Debí serle más devoto, debí salir de mi laboratorio con más frecuencia y adorarla como la diosa que siempre fue. De ese modo quizá esto nunca… yo… - el llanto acudió a él nuevamente, con libertad. La libertad de saber que estaba con alguien de confianza.

En el pasado, hubiera elegido a Tony como su confidente, por lo mucho que siempre tuvieron en común, por las muchas veces que ambos habían hecho equipo, por su condición de hombres de ciencia y su estatus de fundadores, el cual sólo compartía con cuatro personas más, una de las cuales era el objeto de sus confidencias y otra nunca le escucharía, dado que tenía problemas verdes más importantes en los que pensar.

Pero ya no confiaba en Stark, ya no podía confiar en él más que nada por que desconocía al hombre en el que se había convertido, no sabía quién era ese tipo que había intervenido en tantas traiciones en tan poco tiempo. Y sin Tony, ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que lloraría al lado del rubio de Asgard? Sin lugar a dudas el mundo era extraño a sus ojos, más de lo que jamás imaginó que sería.

Durante horas, ambos rieron, lloraron, recordaron y extrañaron. Ambos vivieron un pequeño duelo entre viejos amigos, mientras el campo daba la bienvenida a las estrellas, que se veían con claridad tan lejos de las grandes urbes. Ambos despidieron entre gritos de batalla y nudos en la garganta a la que los dos consideraban la heroína más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos y sin afán de lucro.


End file.
